


I Don't

by NotaWrites



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High, figayda
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaWrites/pseuds/NotaWrites
Summary: During a game The Bad Kids unanimously vote Fig as the person in the group that will never get married. Of course they would choose her for this, she doesn't want to get married. Or does she?
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Betrayed by the game

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what this is. Emily Axford got upset that apparently no one thought Fig would end up getting married. So, let us explore that, shall we?

Fig strolled up the stairs, flipping her friends off playfully. As soon as she was out of sight, however, she started storming towards her room, the smoke of her clove trailing behind her. She plopped onto her bed and took a big drag before remembering that Ayda didn't like the smell of cloves. She had been trying to smoke less, and always did so outside of the manor. Or her room at least. But the situation called for a smoke. Ayda might be coming in from the library at any moment though. Fig held the smoke in and cracked open the window next to her bed. She leaned closer to the window and exhaled, the comfortably chilly breeze of the summer night licking her face that felt like it was on fire. She put the clove out on the window shill and threw it out. 

She got up and stomped to the now magical, thanks to Arthur Augefort, door right across from her room. She stared at it for a few seconds, but decided against attempting to use it to access the Compass Points Library. It would not even work without the key, what was she even thinking? She just needed to see Ayda so bad right now. She went back to her room and sat on her bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was the one who had taught the gang the Lighter game, a variation on 'Most likely to'. Someone would call a prompt out starting it with “Who here do you think would/ would never or will/ will never...” and whoever was holding the lighter would throw it to the person who they believed was the fittest answer. 

Kristen, who had spent the last few weeks missing her girlfriend like crazy and daydreaming about them growing old together, had asked who they thought will never,ever get married. Fabian had been the one holding the lighter at the moment, and without any hesitation, had thrown it to Fig. No one else was really obliged to chime in on whether they agreed with the answer or give their own. Such was the nature of the game. But the nods had started coming in before the lighter had even landed onto Fig's hands. And there was chiming. Apparently everyone wholeheartedly agreed with that choice. Even when there were some people among the group who had not expressed romantic feelings towards anyone so far. Or even interest in pursuing a romantic relationship ever really. Which was totally cool by Fig, but somehow even they were expected to marry their future partners? Whereas the girl who had spent half the summer working on a visual album called 'The Phoenix' was what? Not deemed romantic or faithful enough to want to ever marry her girlfriend? Not that that was the only valid way to show commitment. That had always been Fig's tune anyway. Her head was reeling. 

Part of the agreement you had to make before playing the game was that it was all in good fun and nobody was to get offended. Fig had to pretty much reassure Adaine and Gorgug that nobody would get mad at them for expressing their opinions, to get them to play. Kristen and Fabian had been all in right from the start, and Riz was certain that he would be able to back up any answer he gave with cold, hard evidence, so he was game as well. Fig had been excited to pull a little switcheroo on them mid-way through, changing to some more spicy questions like “Who here do you find most attractive?” But unfortunately they never got to get to that point before she who had made sure to point out time and again that this was only a game, had gotten offended herself. This was crazy.

Fig had managed to get out of her own head long enough to say, “Yea, whatever, I don't even want to get married. Anyway, Ayda just messaged me that she is coming back, so... Laters!” and had proceeded to use the lighter in her hands to light up a clove while making her way upstairs. Her only reply to her friends asking her to leave them the lighter so that they can keep playing had been to flip them off. She didn't want them to keep playing, she was pissed. Which made no sense. She didn't want to get married. Or at least so she thought. Ayda had brought so much change in her life. From the way she viewed herself, to the way she viewed relationships. She had made her strong enough to be able to express her feelings without running away afterwards or wearing the disguise of someone else while doing so. 

A big reason why she hadn't wanted to get married was because she didn't want to end up like her mom. She loved Sandra Lynn, but considering all the things that had come to light these past couple of years, she wasn't exactly a good example of a wife. Or even a girlfriend. But Fig wasn't like that. She couldn't fathom doing anything to hurt Ayda or betray her trust. A strong and decisive double knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. 

“What?” Fig yelled out, swiftly shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of these feelings. She didn't want her friends to see her pout and catch wind of anything being wrong.

“Fig. It's Ayda Augefort. May I enter?” she heard her girlfriend's voice on the other side. She immediately shot up to open the door. It wasn't locked or anything. She just really needed to hug Ayda as soon as possible right now. Fig flung the door open, pulled Ayda inside, and buried herself in her girlfriend's arms as soon as the door was shut behind them. 

“Is something the matter?” Ayda asked, pulling back after a while and tried to examine Fig's face for any clues of distress. Granted, she wasn't the best at picking up on things like that, but she did know Fig very well. She had been studying her for months, making a note of the little changes in her facial expressions or voice intonation that had ended up being indications of something wrong.

“Nah, I just missed you,” Fig said and headed for the bed, softly pulling Ayda along by the hand. 

“Ah! That is so nice. I have also missed you, Fig. I always miss you when I am not with you. Is that weird to say?” Ayda followed her and sat beside her on the bed. 

“No, it isn't,” Fig smiled at her. A sweet though slightly sad smile. “I always miss you when I'm not with you too.”

“Excellent!” Ayda smiled back, but after a moment she got that look on her face that she always got when she was deep in thought, trying to decode something. “You don't usually hug me like that after I have been gone for a couple of hours. I very much enjoyed the hug, but it was an anomaly when it comes to your usual greetings.” 

“Ayda,” Fig spoke quietly, looking out the still open window before turning back to look at the wide-eyed girl who was looking at her expectantly. “You know that I love you and that I am committed to our relationship, right?”

“It was my understanding that love and commitment were a given once two people had agreed to enter a monogamous relationship. Was I wrong? Are there papers we need to sign that I am unaware of?” Ayda started breaking into a sweat. “Because I would like to sign them, would you like to sign them? I think we should sign them.”

“No, you were not wrong,” Fig placed a reassuring hand on Ayda's cheek. “A relationship is more of a verbal agreement. No papers involved.” 

“Okay. Then to answer your question, yes, I am aware of our verbal agreement to a loving and committed relationship.”

“Would it be more reassuring to you if there were papers involved?” Fig dropped her hand from her cheek and placed it atop Ayda's own hand. “Because I know you are into contracts and concrete stuff and all that.”

“But... You just said that such papers don't exist,” Ayda tilted her head slightly to the side. 

“Not for a relationship, no. But for other... things, they do,” Fig felt her stomach turn into a tight knot. She tried to take a deep breath in, but her nervousness only allowed for shallow, little bursts of air to enter her lungs. 

“Figueroth, you have told me that I don't need to use the spell Adaine made for me around you, because you would always explain things that I can't understand. Your eyebrows are furrowed and raised and you are biting on your lip with your left fang, signs that indicate you are uncomfortable. Would you prefer I used Comprehend Subtext in this instance?” 

“No, no,” Fig was quick to respond. She did love being the one to explain the things that Ayda didn't immediately pick up on or understand for her. It almost felt like something intimate between them. And she didn't want to give up on that, not even now that she was absolutely terrified to speak the words out loud. “I'm talking about marriage,” she said quickly and swallowed hard. “There are papers involved in marriage. Concrete, tangible stuff. You like those, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we in it now. What will Ayda's response be? Stick around. Chapter 2 coming soon.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Stay safe, fam. HOOT GROWL!!!


	2. If it bothers you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last we left off, Fig had just suggested marriage? Kinda? What? Crazy... Without further ado, let's jump right back in...

Ayda's eyes left Fig's face and she stared at the little bass guitar miniature that was resting in front of her favorite book on the bookcase to the left of Fig's desk. Fig had actually built that bookcase for her. Well, she had helped. Jawbone had done most of the building. It was a little dingy at places, but Ayda loved it. She especially loved its position in the room, because whenever Fig was sitting at her desk working on songs, and Ayda would go pick up a book, Fig would reach out to her and give her hand a little squeeze. Every single time. She wouldn't look up from her notebook usually, but she always made sure to softly touch her, and that acknowledgment even when Fig was deep in her creative place felt nice. Fig had also been the one to place the little bass guitar there, so that Ayda would always think of her when she looked at it. Ayda was rarely in the room without Fig, and she never didn't think about her either, but according to Adaine, this was a gesture and Fig was being all “lovey dovey and cute”. Ayda was pleased by that, and the bass guitar miniature acted as a great focus point when she needed to think on things or when eye contact became a little too much. 

Fig took at sharp breath in, and opened her mouth to speak again after the momentary silence, but Ayda beat her to it. 

“I certainly appreciate tangible things more than abstract ones,” Ayda said still looking at the guitar, “because I can understand them better.”

“Right,” Fig nodded. 

“Are you proposing marriage?” Ayda turned her gaze back to her girlfriend. 

“Umm,” Fig brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her temples for a quick moment before dropping them to her lap with a sigh. “Would that make you more certain of my feelings for you? Or my intentions I guess?”

“I do not doubt your feelings or intentions, Fig,” Ayda said. She felt her muscles tense even more than before. She was sitting up straight and stiff as a board this whole conversation. She could feel her entire body getting sore from staying in this position. She hated that feeling. She had grown used to it, because that's how she always got, in this lifetime and all the previous ones, when things didn't make sense to her. But it had been a while since the last time she was so tense for a long period of time. Fig and the rest of the Bad Kids were always quick to come to her aid and lay it all down for her in clear terms, which allowed her to relax a bit. But this was not happening right now. What Fig was saying was not making much sense to Ayda. She felt like she was missing something. Some important information. Some context. “Have I done something wrong?” she asked, looking into Fig's eyes. 

“What? No! No, you did nothing wrong,” Fig shook her head fervently and got off the bed. “I'm sorry,” she mumbled and started pacing around the room.

“What are you sorry for? I don't understand why you are so distressed and what brought this about. Will you explain it to me? Please,” Ayda said, her voice breaking a little. “This is making me anxious.”

“I'm sorry,” Fig repeated and made her way back to the bed, but instead of sitting on it, she sat on the floor with her back resting against it and the side of her arm touching Ayda's leg. “Okay... So... None of my friends thinks I will ever get married."

“I have heard you mention a couple of times, in passing conversations with the others, that you don't want to get married.”

“I have said that, yes,” Fig brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, shifting her weight so that she would still keep physical contact with Ayda. 

“Have you changed your mind?”

“No. I mean, I- I don't know.” 

“If you are not certain that marriage is something you want, why would you suggest it?” 

“Because,” Fig started in an exasperated tone, “it feels like no one thinks I'm serious about this relationship. Or serious at all probably. And I've come a long way, you know?” Fig got up and started pacing again. “We all went through some crazy shit in that forest and I'm allowed to say that. I'm allowed to say that I have made some progress. And you were a big part of that,” she turned to look at Ayda, her eyes softening a little before she went back to her rumbling. “But apparently no one can see that. They all probably still see me as the Fig I was two years ago. But I am not like that anymore. And you,” Fig knelt in front of Ayda and took her hands into her own, “I want to make you happy.”

“This is... a lot of information,” Ayda said slowly. She was still stiff, but now that she had some context as to what was going on, it was mostly due to seeing Fig so uncharacteristically upset about something. “I can not speak for your friends, Figeuroth. But I can speak for myself. And you already make me very happy. Would I be correct in deducing that you only suggested marriage because you wanted to prove your friends wrong?” 

“Shit, I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible GIRLFRIEND,” Fig laid face-down on the floor in front of Ayda. “Maybe I haven't changed as much as I thought I did,” she said, her voice muffled. 

“If my extensive reading on behavior and psychology has taught me anything, it's that progress is rarely, if ever, linear. But it was you, Fig, that taught me that I should do the things that I like and try not to think about what other people thought. Do you remember that?” 

“Yes,” Fig nodded, her face still pressed against the hardwood floor. She inhaled deeply and got up. She sat down next to Ayda and looked at her sheepishly. “I am so sorry Ayda. I'm sorry I caused you confusion and made you anxious. I'm sorry I brought this up when I don't even know what I want. Well, I do know what I want. I want you. I love you, I just...”

“I would never want you or ask you to do something that you didn't want to do, Fig,” Ayda leaned closer and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. “If what happened had indeed more to do with your friends and how you think they perceive you, maybe you should talk to them about it.”

“No. No. This was just me overreacting. This was stupid,” Fig shook her head. 

“If something bothers you, it's not stupid.”

“Now you just sound like Jawbone,” Fig let out a little puff of air and smiled. 

“You are correct. Jawbone did say that to me,” Ayda said, impressed that Fig was so quick to recognize that.

“Jawbone's a wise dude,” Fig laid down on the bed with her hands behind her head. 

“He is,” Ayda cuddled up next to Fig with her head on her girlfriend's chest. 

It was not very long before Ayda noticed Fig's breathing get slower and rhythmic. She was asleep. Ayda closed her own eyes but sleep wouldn't take her any time soon. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had been aware of Fig's thoughts on marriage. And even though she herself wanted to get married one day, because marriage was a better system in general, she had made peace with the idea that that was not how Fig envisioned their future. And it was okay. Because Ayda just wanted to be in Fig's future, so a committed, monogamous relationship would have to be enough. It was. But Ayda had to admit that she had gotten very excited, if completely blindsided, when Fig brought up the idea of marriage. To find out it was simply spurred on by a comment Fig's friends had made had been heartbreaking. Ayda had not lied. She wouldn't want Fig to do something she was not 100% sure of. But she had to admit that this had upset her. And if something bothered you, it was not stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that ending though. Angst, amirite? But this is not the end y'all. See ya next chapter. Leave a comment if you so wish, tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also, happy Figayda week, y'all!! I might try to do some individual stuff for each prompt?! Stay tuned. Also, come hang on twitter: @NotaV10 
> 
> Stay safe, friends. HOOT GROWL!!


End file.
